


Smooth Moves

by Askellie (NadaNine)



Series: SLAUE [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Soul Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie
Summary: Edge and Red finally have a moment alone.





	Smooth Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: Sexual Slavery, referenced non-con, referenced incest, referenced child abuse/mutilation, implied underage sex [Chara/Red + Pap was voyeuring in the background], Red still has soul issues, Edge has issues with everything, actually there are lots and lots of issues here, let’s not kid ourselves.

“Red?”

The call makes him snap to attention, freezing as if he’s been caught in the middle of something prohibited instead of just leaning over the sink, staring into the dark hole of the drain. For one horrible moment he thinks it must be Chara ready to corner him again, but it’s just Papyrus, leaning on the doorway, his expression hooded and unreadable.

“S-sorry. I. Fuck. I’m almost done.” His hands and his face are clean again, no trace of the human’s fluids, but somehow they still feel tainted. He doesn’t understand it. He’s been debased and used by humans more times than he can count, been asked to humiliate himself in all sorts of mortifying ways, and yet none of it has disturbed him as much as Chara’s relatively prosaic requests.

Papyrus moves closer and offers him a sympathetic pat on the skull. “You did fine. Chara’s not the easiest to work with.”

The placating praise does little to ease his state of mind. It feels distinctly unearned, considering how little has been asked from him. Hell, Papyrus himself is a lot more demanding in any of their typical training sessions, it’s just…

Red can feel the sins crawling on his back.

And not even _his_ sins, but the ones that lingered on Chara, the ugly horror and hate that must have existed to leave scars like that on the human’s small body. It puts some of their perverse behaviour into perspective. The depth of depravity is something Chara has clearly learned from first-hand experience.

“How did…how did it happen?” Red asks lowly, aware that Chara is still in the next room even if they’re dozing and sated.

Papyrys shrugs with an indifference that Red can’t be sure is sincere or feigned. “Dunno. I never asked. They were like that when they came here.”

Red blinks. “When they…came?”

Papyrus’s sockets crinkle wryly. “House Dreemurr used to belong to the last of the Royal Family. Monster nobility, if you can believe that. Chara might have inherited it all, but I’m pretty sure I don’t need to tell you they weren’t a natural member of the bloodline. They were adopted about, uh. Ten years go? Something like that.”

Red frowns, for once regretting that he’d never really been interested enough to know more about the monster monarchy. Half their race considered the Dreemurrs traitors anyway, for trying to meet the humans halfway and play by their rules. That…hadn’t ended well for them, he seems to recall, but the actual details escape him. He’s sure he’s only ever heard drunken stories and distorted rumours; probably nothing even close to the actual truth. He’s certainly never heard anything about the King and Queen adopting a human.

If one could call Chara ‘human’.

“But then what’s up with the…” Red isn’t exactly sure how to describe it. He makes an uncertain gesture over his sternum, and Papyrus’s expression goes alarmingly still.

“Ah. You noticed that, huh?” There’s a deceptive nonchalance in Papyrus’s tone that immediately raises Red’s hackles. He takes an uncertain step back as Papyrus gives him a steady, piercing look. “That’s a long story. You probably don’t want to know about it.”

“R-right,” Red says quickly. He can recognise a warning when he hears one. Fuck. He shouldn’t have said anything. “I’ll just…um. It’s lunchtime, so-”

“Go tell Blue to bring up Chara’s usual,” Papyrus agrees readily, giving Red a much-needed escape route that the smaller skeleton is quick to take. He scuttles out, giving Papyrus a wide berth and trying not to feel the weight of that speculative gaze following his every move.

* * *

 

It’s a relief to finally escape Chara’s rooms. Red groans, scrubbing at his face and cursing his stupid curiosity. He should never have looked at Chara’s soul in the first place. He definitely shouldn’t have brought it to Papyrus’s attention. Fuck everything, he decides he’s going to pester Blue for some food and spend the rest of the day sleeping off his most recent bout of stupidity somewhere no-one will be able to find him. Maybe he’ll try the roof again. Or the inner courtyard with the golden flowers.

Red can only blame exhaustion and stress for how he’s taken completely off-guard when he’s grabbed from behind, a hand over his mouth muffling his surprised yelp as he’s dragged into one of the side-passages. His reactions feel slow and stupid, completely ineffective by the time he manages to put up a struggle, but by then his assailant has had time to whisper in his ear.

“Stop. It’s me.”

Shock makes him go still, and that seems to be the desired reaction because his brother releases his mouth, spinning Red around so they’re face to face. The corridor is empty. Finally, finally, they’re alone together for the first time in–

Red flinches, trying to turn around. “The cameras-!”

“Can’t see us here,” Edge says smugly, still holding him in place. “But keep your voice down.”

Red’s bones are rattling from the residual fright and nerves. He tries to keep them still, holding both hands across his ribs. “Holy fuck, br-”

Edge hisses, giving him a sharp look. Apparently he doesn’t want to risk their relationship being spoken aloud even now.

“Boss,” Red amends quietly, with a small, crooked grin that threatens to break into something less forgivable. He forces the wild emotions back down. His brother was never one for effusive displays, even _before_. “W-when did they let you out?”

“This morning. My recent behaviour has been…acceptable.” Edge makes a disgusted face, showing exactly what he thinks about _that._ Red has to resist the urge to reach out to him, because…god, even looking at his brother is starting to make his soul pulse in that familiar, unsettling way. He swiftly diverts his eyes. Not looking helps, as Papyrus has taught him. “And I have someone willing to cover for me, but I can’t be gone long.”

“Who?” Red asks, stunned. He can’t imagine anyone would be so obliging and willing to risk Chara’s wrath.

“Better that you don’t know,” Edge murmurs lowly. “I wouldn’t want to give them any reason to…”

He trails off, and the softness in his voice is so unfamiliar it takes Red a moment to recognise it as an expression of concern. He shuffles bashfully. “Shit, Boss, I’m fine.”

“You are not,” Edge hisses, his eyelights flaring dangerously. “You cannot lie to me when your soul is-”

He doesn’t even need to finish. There’s low sparks of light flicking out from under his shirt. Red curses and closes the front of his jacket, trying to dampen the glow, but it’s too late to be discreet. “Hnngh, It’s fine. I’m. Used to it. And fuck you, this is hard, okay? I can’t exactly keep calm when…You know. I never thought I’d-” - _see you again_. Fuck. He has to take a moment to steady his breathing, and he can’t bring himself to face the conflicted worry in his brother’s gaze. He really doesn’t want to talk about _that_ , of all things. Instead he blurts out the first distracting question he can think of. “How the hell did you end up here?”

“I was looking for _you_ ,” Edge snaps, reacting to the misplaced aggression in Red’s words with predictable defensiveness. “They told me you were dead. They said it was some sort of accident and that there wasn’t even any dust left, but I didn’t believe it.”

“Heh,” Red huffs humourlessly, sockets going dark. “Yeah. Undyne was in on it, you know. She’d drop by and bitch to Alphys about having to lie to you all the time. Complain about how hard you were making her life when you didn’t buy her bullshit. Ha.”

Edge’s expression goes through an impressive array of emotions in a very short span of time – fury, shock, guilt, betrayal, hurt – before closing off once again to his usual quiet intensity. “I’ll. Kill her. When we get out.”

Red rolls his eyes wearily. “Boss, it’s not that easy. We can’t really–”

“We will get out!” Edge snarls, reaching out and breaking through the unspoken barrier that should keep them at a safe distance from each other to shake Red vigorously. “And when we do I will rip off her limbs and you can spit in her dust!”

Aside from the forceful rattling, that has to be one of the most affectionate gestures his brother had ever expressed in front of him. The desperate strain in his brother’s voice doesn’t escape him either. Red may have adjusted to this life, may have given up on thoughts of escape, but his brother doesn’t deserve the same fate.

“Okay, Boss, just keep your voice down,” he urges hastily, placing his hands over his brother’s to pry them loose from the collar of his jacket. That’s the intention, anyway, but his hands just end up lingering, squeezing softly in appeasement. He glances down the corridor, making sure no one has wandered close enough to discover them. “We’ll…figure something out.”

“Yes,” Edge agrees, calming slightly. “We’ll need time to plan and better opportunities, which means both of us will need to remain compliant until a means of escape presents itself.”

Red can feel himself sweating, a flush of magic heating on his face. “Sh-shit, boss. You know that they’re going to want us to-”

“I am aware of what it entails,” Edge grits out, a similar heat rising to his own face. “But if we must pretend to be subjugated in order to lower their guard then so be it. Whatever it takes.”

Red wants to question whether his brother has really considered what that entails – whether his resolution will hold when Papyrus orders them to fuck each other for Chara’s pleasure – but even if he hasn’t, he knows that look of determination. His brother never makes a decision lightly. It would be admirable if Red weren’t much more familiar with the implications of exactly what Chara might ask of them.

All the more reason to help his brother escape this place as quickly as possible.

He nods haltingly when he realises Edge hasn’t stopped staring at him, waiting intently for an answer.

“O-okay,” he agrees softly. “Whatever it takes.”


End file.
